


Day 30 | Sex Toys

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Yes hello I didn't forget to finish posting these, I just ~forgot~.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 25





	Day 30 | Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I didn't forget to finish posting these, I just ~forgot~.

“I don’t know, I just never really had much experience with them.” 

Ahri wasn’t sure if it was Kai’Sa’s response to her question that caused her to choke, or simply a mis-timed breath of air- either way, she coughed, putting the rest of her sushi back on the plate as she wheezed. Concern creased Kai’Sa’s face, and she leaned forward, extending a hand towards Ahri before the later batted it away playfully as she sat up, trying to quell her laughter as she coughed. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, I just- really?”

Kai’Sa nodded, still looking concerned before a look of relief flashed across her face as Ahri sat upright. “I’m going to assume you’re not laughing at me- but, yes. I just never really had the urge...or reason... to use a toy before…”

She was looking nervous now, avoiding Ahri’s eyes as she reached forward to grab a piece of leftover sashimi. “But if…”

“If?” Ahri was watching her carefully now as she licked her lips, settling back as she watched Kai’Sa finish up the dinner they had ordered into Ahri’s room after a movie marathon. 

“If...if you didn’t mind, I would be willing to try them.” 

Ahri veritably purred, and she wiggled in her seat at Kai’Sa’s show of faith. “Of course I’d be willing to try them out for you. Do you want Eve or Akali involved in this, or…?”   
  
Kai’Sa shook her head quickly. 

“No, no! Please…. Just us this time, ok? I’m super embarrassed, but Akali always looks like she enjoys them, and… I don’t know. I was really embarrassed about telling anyone to begin with, I’m sorry.”

Ahri regarded her for a long, drawn out moment before nodding again, leaning across the bed to hug Kai’Sa, who seemed to melt in her embrace. “Don’t be sorry, Bokkie. Also, I wasn’t laughing at you. I just somehow- I never imagined when I asked if- well, you know.” Ahri suddenly paused, looking back down at the bed as she grabbed her phone, tapping the power button as the screen blinked to life. 

“Bokkie, if you’d like, it’s only 10:39 PM. Would you like to get a shower? If you’d like, we could try some out tonight. We have the house to ourselves.”

Kai’Sa looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded, her eyes still portraying her nervousness- although the mention of a shower seemed to relax her further. “That sounds good, thank you.”

“Good.”

Ahri gave her an affectionate tap on the thigh, followed by a peck on the cheek- it was unusually chaste for either of them, but Ahri could feel and see the tension in Kai’Sa’s shoulders, and she knew a good, warm shower would do wonders on her muscles.

Sighing, Kai’Sa flashed her a smile before swinging her long legs off the edge of the bed, rising before she made her way to the bathroom- and paused at the door. 

“Ahri?”   
  
“Mm?”

“Would you...do you want to join me?”

Oh, Ahri’s little heart. Kai’Sa was so adorable when she was nervous like this. Ahri both hated and loved it. Hated it for her, because nervous Kai’Sa was, obviously, not in her best interest- but Ahri couldn’t not love how genuine and earnest she was.

“Of course I will.”

As it turned out, Ahri needed it just as much as Kai’Sa had. The warm water and ensuing steam was cathartic, and she found herself leaned into the wall of her shower- even as she felt Kai’Sa’s arms wrap around her mid, body pressed against hers. “Mm, hey Ahri?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Again, Ahri felt a purr rumbling in her chest, and she turned her head just enough to offer Kai’Sa a kiss- this time on the lips- as the other woman pressed her against the wall. The gesture wasn’t very forceful- in fact, it was more lazy than anything, Kai’Sa breathing slowly against her neck and cheek as they kissed. It was listless and sensual and Ahri relished every second of it, until finally, the water began to run cold, and Ahri had to stop herself from laughing again. 

“Maybe we should move this to the bed again.”

“Cold water is kind of a spoiler, huh.” Kai’Sa’s voice was low and lazy, and it sent a little shiver up Ahri’s spine as she nodded. 

They exchanged no more words, except for Ahri offering Kai’Sa a towel to dry herself off with before they moved silently back to the bedroom. Another kiss- this time, aggressively. This time, Ahri didn’t have to worry about them slipping. She grabbed Kai’Sa’s face with both her hands, pushing her into the bed with force that surprised even herself.

“Wh- what all did you- did you want to try tonight?” Ahri’s breathless question came between kisses and tongue, and Kai’Sa paused only long enough to blink, and then reply. 

“Maybe your...strapon and the vibrator?”

Ahri paused for a moment too- and then smiled. “I-I think I can do that...that gives me an idea, actually.”

“M-mm?”

“No, don’t worry- I think you’ll like it.” It felt like Ahri was breathing freely for the first time in several minutes, and she took the chance to lean down, pressing a kiss into Kai’Sa’s bare midriff before she sat up again, sliding off the bed. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

“Please.”

The little plea was so cute- it made Ahri’s heart soar, and she silently swore to double her speed as she hopped back to the bathroom where she usually stored her toys after use- which, to be fair, she had in fact used them recently, but when she opened the little cupboard, she realized she had more stored here than was probably a good idea. On one hand, she had a selection to choose from. On the other hand...she maybe had  _ too _ many options. But she had an idea in her head, and she refused to let herself become distracted as she grabbed a lengthy light pink toy that sported a fake head on each end. It was a little intimidating- or, it probably would be, in Kai’Sa’s eyes. But the length was meant to be shared, and if Ahri knew Kai’Sa, she would enjoy this. And, as she had requested personally- a little vibrator that wouldn’t be  _ too _ hard to keep control of if they got too lost.

Instead of giving herself time to second-guess herself, Ahri turned and slipped back into the bedroom, where Kai’Sa was waiting, splayed out on the bed in full display…

If she had had her phone on her, would have taken a picture. Maybe. Kai’Sa wasn’t always a fan of pictures, but sometimes she got the urge. Either way, it was a good scene to commit to memory- raven black and mint hair fanned out across the sheets and pillow, her chest moving, just a little harder than normal, just enough to see the obvious rise and fall. Her eyes hooded, drunk, expecting. She was absolutely lovely, and Ahri felt herself falling all over again.

Not that it was something she’d ever get tired of, or stop doing.

“Mm? That?” Kai’Sa was watching her- expression trusting, but curious. Good. Ahri nodded, trying not to smile like a fool as she climbed back on the bed. “Eventually, yes. But you had a request, first, so I wanted to fulfil that one. Do you feel like coming more than once tonight?”

Kai’Sa nodded. “Yeah- I mean, I’ll see how I feel after the first time, I guess. But, please.”

“Good.” Ahri subconsciously wiggled again, and Kai’Sa stared at her for a long moment before giving a low laugh. 

“Ahri, did you know you wiggle- like, your tails too? Every time you’re happy or excited.”

Ahri huffed.

“I mean, I did, yes, but I try not to remember.”

“It’s adorable. You should remember that.” 

And then Kai’Sa was kissing her again, and this time, it was Ahri’s turn to melt into her as she purred like a contented cat, feeling Kai’Sa’s hands exploring her chest, and then down her sides until hands were resting on her ass, and she was pulling her up- and Ahri was laughing against Kai’Sa’s mouth.

“I thought you wanted me to use these on you- you’re so bossy sometimes.” 

A scowl- not genuine, and Kai’Sa was looking away, blushing. “Sorry- well, not really. But yes, fine.”

Permission granted, Ahri picked the vibrator back up, which she had discarded to the side when Kai’Sa first grabbed her. At least Kai’Sa had naturally made all of Ahri’s plans easier. She was soaked, quite literally, and not from the shower. Ahri had barely touched her and she was slick, up and down her thighs- almost maddeningly so, as Ahri desperately wanted nothing more than to taste her. But that could wait. There was no telling how long this night would last, and she would undoubtedly get a chance at some point as she pressed against Kai’Sa, the vibrator between them now. She knew Kai’Sa, and Kai’Sa had never been a one and done girl, except on very rare occasions

Once you had her going, you had best finish what you started, and properly, or there would be hell to pay, as shy as the lithe dancer seemed.

Ahri was more than happy to deliver on that unspoken contract.

Positioned just so, if she kept the vibrator there, it would easily have gotten here off too. But Kai’Sa was her first priority, and no matter what, Ahri needed to make sure she enjoyed this. This needed to be a good experience for her, or at least as good of one as Ahri could make for her.

Not that...it would be very hard…

Kai’Sa was already pressed back into the bed, eyes narrowed to slits, her breathing laboured Ahri loomed over her, gentle kisses and rough bites fanning the embers she had been provided. Kai’Sa’s chest seemed to rumble under Ahri’s lips, too, as low moan after moan seemed to slip nonconsensually from between her lips; Kai’Sa was clearly, and desperately, fighting to stop her orgasm from overtaking her, but not with much success. Every action of Ahri’s mouth and motion of her hand played her like a familiar instrument.

But Ahri, again, wanted this to be everything  _ Kai’Sa _ wanted. So she slowed, just enough that the stimulation was below Kai’Sa’s threshold, and she was able to visibly regain control.

Just long enough for her breathing to slow ever so slightly, before bright, violet eyes peered up at her, pleadingly, before Ahri replaced the vibrator. Teeth grazed skin, lips ghosting across her face and chest and abdomen to leave goosebumps in their wake, and Kai’Sa was a mess again, whining and begging for the release Ahri had built up for her, and then gasping as she came back down to Ahri’s soft praise.

When Kai’Sa had finally caught her breath and started relaxing, Ahri gave her a light tap on the nose, a satisfied, but impish smile on her face.

“Still think you’re up for a second round?”

Cracking a weary eye open, Kai’Sa nodded. 

“I think so, yes. That was...a lot better and stronger than I expected, sorry.”

Sorry? Ahri almost laughed outright. That response was better than almost anything else the gumiho had heard that night, and she couldn’t stop the tip of her tail from visibly twitching as she leaned down, nuzzling Kai’Sa’s neck gently. “Absolutely no need to apologize, Kai. In fact, I’m very happy to hear that. Just let me know when you’ve had enough, alright?”

A bashful little frown- then, a nod, and a small smile.

“Ok.”

Satisfied with this response, Ahri nodded in turn, before handing the little tear-drop shaped bullet vibrator to Kai’Sa, who looked at the now-slicked toy with mild curiosity. “Eh?”

“Just, hold it for a sec, or I dunno. But I know you’re a clit girl-”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“So this next one you might enjoy best in tandem with that.” Ahri finished, despite Kai’Sa’s outburst.

Kai’Sa sighed, and then nodded as Ahri grabbed the other toy she had brought for tonight. In retrospect, Ahri was now glad she had only grabbed two. She had wondered at first if it wouldn’t be exciting enough for Kai’Sa, but another part of her had said that since this was technically her first time using them, or at least during sex, two relatively simple ones to start off with would be ideal. And, if she was being honest, this one was one of her personal favorites. Of course she liked vibrators, and had been close to her own climax when Kai’Sa had submitted to hers. But she had been so focused on getting Kai’Sa off she hadn’t really had the chance to pay any attention to her own aching heat.

The toy slipped in easily, too. Ahri hadn’t realized quite how wet she had become, but as she felt her own muscles grip at the toy, she tipped her head curiously as Kai’Sa watched her. 

“Is this ok?”

A quick nod- Kai’Sa looked as if a fresh breath of air had been breathed into her, and she willingly allowed Ahri to lift her leg as she propped it against her shoulder, careful as she lined the toy up.

“I’ll go slow, alright?”   
  
“Don't you dare.”

Ahri couldn’t help but laugh this time, and she twitched an ear as she ran her other hand up the top of Kai’Sa’s thigh, her eyes sparkling with amusement and affection. “I just mean at first, so you can get used to it. If you like it, I’ll go faster. Deal?”   
  
A pouty face that broke into a smile.

“Fine.”

True to her word, Ahri started out slowly, restraining and measuring each thrust until she felt Kai’Sa relax under her- then, just a little faster, just enough to establish a sustainable rythme as Ahri breathed. Perhaps she was kidding herself- this was not as sustainable as she had first theorized. She was already ridiculously aroused, and looking down at Kai’Sa like this… gods, it definitely wasn’t helping. Kai’Sa was such a beautiful mess, tired and turned on and breathing heavily, the little noises she made every time Ahri hit the right spot sending Ahri on a trip.

And the way she reached for her with one hand while gripping her wrist in the other.

Ahri couldn’t help but obey the summons, leaning in to offer her a kiss that stole away what little air she had remaining, a tongue pressed to hers. And when she finally came up for air, it was only a second- long enough to gasp before she felt the heat that had been building up in her core all evening spreading to the rest of her body, fueled as Kai’Sa cursed under her.

“F-fuck, fuck! A-Ahri-'' Oh, the way Kai’Sa said her name. Ahri would have responded, done anything to comfort her, but she lost her own rhythm as her orgasm burned her alive, consuming her body in a flash of white-hot heat as she leaned back into Kai’Sa’s leg, shooting out an instead arm to support herself as she came down from her high, the world spinning, before finally stopping as her head cleared.

Her only regret was realizing, as she came to, that she had missed most of Kai’Sa’s second orgasm. The girl was under her, gasping and groaning, her hair even more of a mess than before, if that was even possible, and her eyes squeezed shut, as if the low light of the room was something to escape.

“Well?”

The question had been more of a joke than anything, and Ahri hadn’t really expected an answer. But under her, Kai’Sa was nodding slowly, her eyes cracked open just enough to offer Ahri an exhausted grin.

“I would do that again, no questions asked. But please for the love of all things holy, pull out. Every time you breathe I can feel it and I’m still -ah! S-sensitive as hell.”

Ahri laughed.    
  
“Ok, that’s fair, sorry. Ready?”   
  
Kai’Sa nodded, her eyes closed again. Ahri pulled out slowly, holding the cock between her fingers gingerly, and letting out an audible gasp as it left her own heat.

She almost missed the feeling of it filling her, and pondered if she should get herself off later. But she was also tired now, too, and the promise of a good night’s sleep suddenly seemed all too inviting. But first, she needed to clean up. And then...well, whatever came next would come next. 

“Would you be opposed to a second shower?”

Another eyes-closed head shake, and a small chuff of laughter.

“And some cuddles?”   
  
A few moments of silence. Then, Kai’Sa spoke again; “And a snack.” Ahri’s ears perked at the idea, and she nodded quickly. “Snack and cuddles.”

“Snack and cuddles.”


End file.
